Mobile and stationary client devices often include one or more messaging capabilities such as instant messaging (IM), short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), email, voice mail, and the like. A growing number of users have multiple devices for messaging. For example, many users have a general purpose computer in an office and use IM to communicate. Some of those users also have a mobile device that is capable of IM communication. When a user leaves the office, the user often wishes to continue receiving and/or sending messages via the user's mobile device. Some messaging systems enable a user to set a forwarding address for incoming messages to be sent to a target device, such as a mobile device. The user often manually initiates a messaging session at the target device to access to forwarded messages. Some other messaging systems enable initiation of a messaging session on the target device, when the user gives an instruction from the general purpose computing device or when the user terminates a messaging session on the general purpose computing device. This initiation of a messaging session is sometimes referred to as “going mobile” or “IM forwarding.” Typically, a user navigates a menu structure of the messaging system through a general purpose computing device and submits information about the user's target device to activate the initiation capability. Some users find it difficult to navigate the menu structure, may not know whether their target device is capable of initiating a messaging session on its own, may not know what information is needed, or how to obtain the needed information about their target device, may not understand the initiation capability itself, and/or may have other concerns.